One of Us
by Hotarukunn
Summary: He reached for the sun, the sky. He wanted to feel hope, that he would be able to get out of this, and that he would become free, finally." OtoyaJ


Title: Was that really an allergic reaction? / One of us  
Author: Hotaru/Zorbazura001  
Fandom: Bloody Monday  
Characters: J, Otoya, Fujimaru  
Pairing(s): OtoyaJ  
Rating: T, for implications and blood, and for language too, maybe..  
Warnings: slight spoiler for when Otoya and J meet for the first time, face to face.  
A/N: This fic just...happened...I dunno...I got the first sentence in my head, and after that, the rest just..wrote itself..I suppose..? Hmm... The alternate title to One of us was what I thought up on random, before I decided to use One of Us..

He was drowning. It was freezing in the water, and he felt like he was going to drown. This was the second time this happened. It wasn't Otoya's fault that he fell into the river this time, but he still fell into it, and he didn't have the strength to try to get out of the water. He looked towards the glittering surface, far, far above him. At least it seemed like it was far away, to him. 

He reached for the sun, the sky. He wanted to feel hope, that he would be able to get out of this, and that he would become free, finally. But he doubted that. Because he was sinking, and he was losing blood, and the further down he sank, the heavier the pressure of the water became. He closed his eyes, feeling his back hit the bottom of the river.

It was painful, and he knew he was dying. Dying for real this time. Who would even try to save him from the depth of this darkness? It was getting darker by the second, and he knew he was slowly losing it. Losing whatever hope he had. It was being ripped out of his grasp, and hopelessness overtook him more and more, until his hope had been consumed by the dark, cold water. 

When he awoke, he wasn't aware of it at first. He was only aware of the fact that something was burning on his face. Then he noticed the red on his eyelids, and he pressed them shut even tighter, a frown growing on his face. He shifted, and the redness got softer, didn't sting as much. A scent of roasted coffee made him let out a small sigh of content. This bed was comfortable, and if he overlooked the heat that was now burning at his ear and cheek, he felt a small happiness seeping forth. 

His eyes opened and he bolted up into sitting position when he remembered it. He had been drowning. So why was he still alive..? Was he really alive? Was he dead? What happened after he blacked out? Wasn't he supposed to be dead? All he remembered was that the enemy -whoever they were- had come all of a sudden, shot Cain, giving her a fatal wound. When the older woman had died in her little sister's arms, Abel had snapped and attacked everyone, friend as well as foe. He somehow got separated from Abel, Mihkael and Jacob, and after that, he had been shot and fallen into the river.

He heard a thump, and he turned to look at whoever it was who had interrupted his train of thoughts. His eyes widened. "..Big brother...?"  
Otoya rose to his feet, looking somewhat uncomfortable. No, make that a lot uncomfortable. J blinked in confusion, looking up at his brother.  
"I..umm...You fell into the river after someone shot you..." Otoya pointed out, making J even more confused.  
"I—I know that...but..why are you-?"  
"Well..." Otoya rubbed the back of his head, a slight blush on his face. "I saw what happened, and..well...For some reason, I couldn't just..leave you..Ah?"

J buried his face in the bedsheets to hide his embarrassment. He didn't understand why, but it felt so..humiliating.. to have his older brother save him. But he also felt extremely happy, because he had been saved by Otoya, that he had been saved at all. And he was filled of wonder, wondering why Otoya even had bothered. He went deep into his thoughts, trying to at least understand something more then the fact that, yes; he was still alive.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when something warm tapped against his hand, and he looked up, "What..?" Otoya looked down at him, a pair of chopsticks in his mouth, then he tapped the item against his hand again. J looked down. Otoya was holding two cup ramen, one outstretched towards J, offered together with a pair of chopsticks. J took the cup, feeling the heat from it seep through the foam bowl. It wasn't so warm that he was burned, but enough to tell him that the noodles were warm enough. His stomach growled at the sight of the ramen, as well as of the scent of them. Otoya smiled a little as he sat down on a chair beside the bed. "Yours is Creamy Chicken-flavored." he told him. "And I thought you might be hungry, so I got that."  
"Why did you think I would be?" J asked in a casual tone as he started slurping his noodles. They tasted heavenly, but his hunger increased a tenfold when he'd taken his first mouthful.  
Otoya swallowed, picking at the contents in his bowl. "You've been out for almost five days now." he replied, before he continued eating.  
J's eyes widened in shock when the meaning of the words were registered in his brain. "W-what..?"  
Otoya looked at him over his bowl, raising an eyebrow. "You hea-" he coughed as he seemed to get soup in his throat, cutting himself of and he didn't continue speaking until he had swallowed and stopped coughing. "You heard what I said, and I know you're not stupid. If I say you were out for approximatively five days, I mean it."

"Five days..." He couldn't believe it, it was weird. How could he have been out for five days. And even weirder, how come Third-I hadn't arrested him while he had been out. And had Otoya really watched over him for all this time? He looked at his brother, who seemed to be almost finished with his food. "What flavour do you have then, big brother?" he asked, to at least say _something_. "Kimchi." Otoya replied. "Have you tasted it?"  
J shook his head. "No. Can I?"  
Otoya handed him his cup, and J noticed that there really wasn't much left in it. And it hadn't even been ten minutes... J fished for the noodles at the bottom of the bowl, frowning when they didn't get caught. So he tipped the bowl and drank the noodles together with the soup.  
He instantly regretted it, however. A fit of coughs shook him as the spice burned in his throat, and he gasped for air, in an attempt to cool it down. Otoya handed him a glass, and J instantly downed it, without a second thought. The water cooled his burning throat, and the coughs soon calmed down. "Th-that was...too spicy.." he managed to utter between coughs and gasps. "..how can you..eat that..?"  
"Hmm..." Otoya seemed to think for a while, as he took the empty glass from J. "I started eating it because Fujimaru can't stand it. That way, I was sure he wouldn't try to steal any of it when I didn't look. I'd notice if he did, anyway." He frowned. "Then it just..was stuck..I guess..I don't eat any other flavour now."  
J stared at him. "That's...an odd reason...I think..."  
Otoya smirked. "But it's still a reason, right?"  
"Yes, but..I will never understand you fully, big brother." J gave Otoya the now almost empty bowl, and Otoya downed the rest of the noodles. "It's really warm in here, don't you think?"

Otoya raised an eyebrow yet again, giving J an inquiring look. "Not really. Are you warm?"  
J shook his head. "It's too warm in here.."  
The brown-haired man reached out and touched his brother's forehead. "You seem to have a fever. Are you allergic to spices?" J blinked slowly. "I don't … think so.. At least not what I..know..But I'm not used ...to eating spicy food..."  
Otoya sighed. "Really, you bring nothing but trouble. Go back to sleep, I'll get you some medicine." J laid down, following Otoya with his gaze. "...big brother..?" he called out.  
Otoya looked at him over his shoulder as he waited for J to continue. "Hm?"  
J closed his eyes. "..No..nothing.." Otoya yet again raised an eyebrow, but didn't question him. He walked out of the room, leaving J to himself a bit. J closed his eyes, smiling a little through the pain that was throbbing from his wound. "...thank you..."

The next time he woke up, it was because of a dream he had had. He bolted up into sitting position, searching for a way to escape. A window, a door, another window, no weapons. Yes, there was a weapon. A bow, resting beside a quiver. Just when he was going to make a leap for it, a voice made him freeze. "Jun?" He looked up, eyes filled with fear and terror. "Are you alright?"  
J started shaking uncontrollably when he realized that it was only Otoya. He slowly shook his head. "...no.." A low, almost impossible to hear, but Otoya heard it anyway. He bent down beside the bed, brushing his fingertips over J's forehead.  
"Your fever's gone down a little.." He let out a sigh of relief, which surprised J. "What did you dream?" The question was uttered with care, soft. J shook his head. "I can't..tell you..."  
Otoya sighed. He stood up, only to sit down on the bed. "Do you want something to ease the fever some more?" J nodded, trying to hold the glass that was put in his hands. But he was shivering too much, and Otoya took the glass from his hands. "Here.. Open your mouth."

J did as he was asked, and Otoya placed the pain-killers in J's mouth, before he directed the glass to his lips. "Now drink." J swallowed obediently, and once again, the cool water managed to calm his nerves.  
J sighed, resting his head against his brothers shoulder. "..ne, tell me something, big brother..." he mumbled, feeling a drowsiness cloud around him. "..Why are you helping me..? After all I've done to you..."  
Otoya glanced at him. "I don't know."  
J looked up at him tiredly. "..I see.." Otoya put an arm around J's waist and rubbed it to soothe him. "Go back to sleep."  
J nodded. "Mmmm.."

After J fell asleep against him, Otoya sighed. He leaned against the wall and slowly moved J so that he was laying down with his head in his lap. "Really, you need to be more careful.." He threaded his fingers through the pale hair, feeling it's soft texture against his skin. Running a thumb over J's cheek, he felt the warmth seep through the soft skin, and he caressed J's face, letting his palm rest on his cheek. Sure, J's face was too warm to be normal, but the warmth from him was still comforting, in some way.

J sighed and shifted a little. This caused Otoya to retract his hand, waiting for J to settle again. He didn't seem to have any bad dreams at the moment, Otoya concluded, looking at J's sleeping face. Calm. Otoya smiled when J took a hold of his shirt, and the younger frowned a little, before relaxing again.

Something Otoya would never –probably– admit, was the fact that he –probably– had begun to fall in love with this boy. But J was his little brother! Damn, it wasn't any good. He knew that J and him were siblings, but his heart didn't want to admit to it. He himself didn't even want to admit it, because, then this would be impossible, right? Right? Yes, he thought so. And J must only see him as a brother, because he called him 'big brother' over and over. The meaning behind those words hurt, but at the same time, it made him feel a little better, because.. That way, he wasn't completely unrelated to J. But still...

Otoya let out another sigh. It wasn't as if he hadn't known from the start. J had called him big brother the very first time they met. And after that, it seemed as if J had not wanted to speak with him, because J had hung up those times he had taken the phone from Fujimaru. Then, something hit him.

"Shit!" He grabbed his phone and pressed quick-dial to Fujimaru. "Pick up." A click was heard and Otoya sighed in relief.  
"Yo, Otoya. What's up? I'm almost at your house."  
Otoya made a displeased face. He'd completely forgotten that Fujimaru was coming over today, and now he couldn't prevent it any more. "Ah, I just wanted to..see where you were.."  
Fujimaru laughed. "Are you worried, Otoya?"  
Otoya sighed loudly. "Who would be?" He hung up without waiting for response. "Now what? Oi, Jun."

J moved a little, and when Otoya poked his cheek, he opened an eye lazily. "Hmmmm...?"  
"Fujimaru's here soon."  
J blinked. "And he..don't know I'm here...?"  
Otoya rolled his eyes and climbed out of the bed. "Do you really think I'd tell anyone? I can't do that."  
"Oh.." J nodded. "Yes, I suppose it wouldn't be very wise to tell.."  
"Considering who you are." Otoya offered an outstretched hand to J. "So you should probably hide for a bit." J took Otoya's hand and followed him to a big closet. "It should be fine in here."  
J climbed into the closet and sat down on the floor with Otoya hoovering above him. For just a moment, Otoya bent down and pressed a quick kiss to J's lips. J's eyes widened, and he tried to speak. But he noticed he couldn't. When he was able to regain his posture even a little, Otoya had already left, and Fujimaru's voice was heard.

"O~to~ya~! Why do you want me to leave? We were gonna watch movies, right?" Fujimaru whined when he followed Otoya into the room.  
Otoya frowned. "You decided that by yourself. Besides, I'm not interested in your porn, idiot." Fujimaru continued to protest as he picked up his computer. Otoya sat down with a displeased grunt. "Fujimaru. I don't have time for this."  
Fujimaru turned to look at his friend. "But you're not studying right now, right? So you're not busy." A thought seemed to get into Fujimaru's head. "Unless you're hiding a girl somewhere~?"  
Otoya sighed again. "In to opposite of what you think, everyone don't always think about sex and girls."  
"Then what?"  
"You wouldn't understand. Can you leave now?"  
"You really _**are**_ hiding something, aren't you?"  
Another sigh. "Can't you just drop it? I'm tired. I haven't had any proper sleep for almost a week."  
"Why?"

That was something J also wanted to ask. Why hadn't he slept properly just because he had been there? "If big brother gets sick, it's my fault.." he mumbled, shifting slightly. With even that small movement, dust was set into turbulence, and J couldn't help but sneeze, just as the door to Otoya's room was opened, and his grandfather walked in.

The same thought ran through both Otoya's and J's head. "Shit!" Otoya stood up and glared at his grandfather. "What do you want?" Kujo Masamune silently looked at his grandson for a while, before he spoke.  
"I was going to see what you were doing, but now I want to know what you're hiding in your closet."

"What makes you think I'm hiding something?" Otoya asked, slightly nervous by the intense stare he received from Masamune. With a look towards one of his guards, the old man sent a silent order. The guard walked past Otoya, who was about to stop him from opening the closet, when the man opened it. J started coughing again when the guard pulled him out of the closet, disturbing a lot of resting dust.

"J!" Fujimaru shouted in shock. "Why're you here?"  
Masamune looked just as shocked as Fujimaru had shown to be. Then he turned to give Otoya a stare which sent chills of fright down the teens back.  
"Errr..." Otoya made a face. "You see..umm.." He slowly walked over to J and rubbed his back soothingly, to try to calm the boy's coughing. "I couldn't just let him drown."  
Masamune continued glaring at Otoya, and now also J. "And for that trivial reason, you brought him here?"  
Otoya looked down at the floor, his eyes hidden behind his bangs. "Trivial...? Are you saying it wasn't important to save him..?"  
J took a hold of Otoya's shirt. "...Big brother.. I-"  
"Don't touch my grandson so casually." Masamune said sternly, in a loud voice. Otoya turned to glare at his grandfather.  
"You only call me that when it's convenient to you, so drop the act of a protective grandparent."  
"I will not let a terrorist stay in my house, Otoya."  
"Do you always have to act so high and mighty? He won't do any harm."  
Both Fujimaru and J stared from Otoya to Masamune, and back to Otoya, looking as confused as ever, for both the same and completely different reasons.  
"If I say I won't have him here's he's going out. You, call Third-I." Masamune ordered one of his guards. "Yes, sir!"

"If you call them, I won't stay here!" Otoya bursted, a dark look upon his face.  
"I am merely thinking of your and the nations best, Otoya." His grandfather retorted coldly. "You have to understand that he's dangerous."  
"He's sick and hurt!" Otoya spun around and kicked the closest guard, who had attempted to grab J. "Don't touch him!"

"Otoya?" Fujimaru decided to speak, to see if he was able to settle the fight, or at least make either of them -especially Otoya- calm down. "Why are you getting so worked up?"  
Otoya glared at Fujimaru. "Just because." He took a hold of J and pulled him into a tight embrace, as he got to his feet. "But I won't let them take him from me."  
"Don't be childish, Otoya." Masamune cut in. "Let third-I do their job. He's a dangerous terrorist, you don't know when he might try to hurt you."

A growl came from somewhere deep down in Otoya's throat, and he stared coldly at the president of Japan. "He won't hurt me."  
"Why do you say that?" was the following question.  
A darker shade of colour flamed over Otoya's face, and he muttered the words that followed. "Because..I love him.."

Shocked expressions was reflected on all faces in the room, as well as the added blazing red blush that covered J's face the instant he was able to grasp the meaning behind those words.  
"O-Otoya..Are you aware of what you're saying?" Masamune asked him. Otoya nodded, sliding a hand over J's flushed cheek. When J felt the gentle touch of that hand, calloused from hours of archery-practice, he couldn't stop the tears that suddenly flooded from his eyes. He buried his face in his brother's shoulder, sobbing and rubbing his eyes against the fabric. His hands clutched tightly to the back of Otoya's shirt, and his brain barely registered what Otoya said next.  
"So I won't let you take him from me."

Aoi stared at the mess in the usually so tidy room, her mouth agape. "What a mess.." she commented. It looked like a typhoon had struck the room. Fujimaru stood beside her, equally shocked. "What are you two doing..?"

"Uuhh.." J blushed and looked away, as Otoya looked back at them. "What does it look like?" He shifted, so that he no longer was straddling J. A low whine was heard from Aoi, and the three males looked at her, startled. "Why did you stop? You have to continue!" Otoya jumped when he saw a video-camera appear in the girls grasp. "Show me more~~~!" 

The only thing that they could do was stare. Who knew Aoi was such a fujoshi that she would forget who exactly it was Otoya had been kissing mere seconds ago.

Uhum! *coughs* Well, this is finally finished. *sigh* It took me quite a while, and this fic's worked on for about a week, maybe more, I'm not really sure.. Jej for OtoyaJ3 Never mind it's incest, it's still awesome. And not healthy, either ways with these two. *grin* Oh well~~3 I don't mind =3

-Edit - 11th July 2010-

Thanks to Izzu, I've learned something new. Thank you^^ I've edited the spelling and stuff, hope it's easier to red now.


End file.
